Mi pequeño angelito
by AnnieDreams
Summary: Las hermanas Swan, las hijas de Charlie y René Swan, cada una con una historia diferente, llenas de angustias, alegrías y desdichas, cada una tan fuerte como la otra, luchando y superando sus obstáculos. (Resumen completo adentro) Le puse rating "T" ya que llevará capítulos fuertes.
1. Chapter 1

**MI PEQUEÑO ANGELITO**

Las hermanas Swan, las hijas de Charlie y René Swan,cada una con una historia diferente, llenas de angustias, alegrías y desdichas, cada una tan fuerte como la otra, luchando y superando sus obstáculos. La mayor Carmen (27), casada y amorosa, Rosalie (25), tan hermosa y perfecta, seguida por Alice (22), radiante y alegre, luego tenemos a Bella (20), dulce, tierna y comprensiva, Irina (18), soñadora y enamorada, Kate (16), estudiosa y vengativa, Vanessa (10) dulzura y encanto y por último la menor de las Swan, Reneesme (4) la más traviesa y extrovertida de todas. Le puse rating "T" ya que llevará capítulos fuertes.

**Corte al estilo Kate**

POV KATE

¡Diablos! hoy me habían dado muchísima tarea, más bien que hay que entregarlo impreso y no a mano, porque si no me tardaría siglos.

Un informe de Biología, 20 ejercicios de matemáticas y el resumen de Romeo y Julieta. Mi informe estaba prácticamente terminado, solo era darle unos ajustes y aumentarle uno que otro dato, en matemáticas si tenía un poco de problema, pero esperaría a que llegue Rose para que me explique ya que ella era contadora y los números eran sus amigos, no como yo, que estábamos entre el amor y el odio, y bueno por lo del resumen de Romeo y Julieta no me preocupaba, era uno de los libros favoritos de mi hermana Bella y siempre lo vivía leyendo una y otra, y otra vez, así que más o menos sabía la historia y si me olvidaba de algo solo le preguntaba a ella, además que es como mi beta de tareas de literatura ya que dice que la escritura no es lo mío, a diferencia de ella que estudia literatura y sé que tendrá mucho éxito.

Me senté frente mi computador, abrí el informe y empecé a teclear, estaba tan concentrada en mi tarea que no escuché entrar a mi hermana menor a mi habitación.

- Kate – su vocecita me hizo saltar del susto.

- ¿Qué quieres Nessie? – le pregunté, Nessie era un apodo que Jacob, el compañerito de Vanessa le había puesto. Según él era más fácil que decir Reneesme.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? Me siento sola – suspiró, la verdad es que mi hermanita menor con sus 4 añitos era súper dramática y traviesa, y como ¡no! Si era la más consentida.

- Ps … si, pero por favor no hagas mucho ruido ¿si? – ella asintió y sus hermosos risos se movieron dándole una imagen tierna y angelical, lástima que no tenía nada de ninguna de esas cosas.

Volví mi rostro al computador y seguí tecleando, no supe cuanto tiempo pasó cuando sentí un pequeño dedo apretándose contra mi brazo, volteé y me topé con los ojos chocolates de mi demonio personal.

- ¿Si? – le inquirí

- ¿Puedo saltar sobre tu cama? – me miró con sus ojitos de cachorrito, esa mirada se la había enseñado Alice.

- Claro – le respondí y volví a mi trabajo, seguí escribiendo y en un nano segundo mi mente reaccionó y volteé rápido justo en el preciso momento cuando Reneesme saltaba en la cama con sus zapatos puestos -¡QUÍTATE LOS ZAPATOS AHORA! – le grité, ella me miró con su sonrisa maliciosa y se bajó de la cama

- ¡Si mi coronel! – dijo poniendo su pequeña mano en la frente al estilo militar. Se saca sus zapatos tirándolos y haciendo que se estrellen contra la pared, yo solo rodé los ojos.

Volví a mi trabajo nuevamente y de pronto un pequeño cuerpo cayó sobre mis piernas.

- Kate, estoy cansada, ¿puedo tomar de tu jugo hermanita? – me rogó

- Si pero no lo tomes cerca de la cama ¿ok?

- Sipiripi – no sé de dónde saca todas esas palabras esta nena. Se levantó y bebió todo el jugo – Hermanita

- ¿y ahora qué? – ya me estaba hastiando esta cría.

- Tengo hambre - ¿acaso cree que yo soy su madre y le daré todos sus caprichos?

- Mamá está en la cocina pídele de comer a ella

- Oki – dijo saliendo de la habitación saltando.

¡Al fin! Exclamé mentalmente, ahora podía trabajar libre y sin una niña molestosa a mi lado.

No pasaron más de 15 minutos cuando escuché unos pasos por los escalones, me volteé en la silla y por la puerta apareció ese monstruito de 4 años con una bandeja de palominas en un brazo y en su mano un jugo de naranja.

- Ni te atrevas a derramar algo de eso en mi habitación – le advertí frunciendo el seño – si lo haces te cortaré el cabello – ni bien dije eso ella soltó las cosas y agarró su cabello en modo de defensa, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como el vaso y la fuente se estrellaban contra el piso esparciendo ambos alimentos en la alfombra de mi amada habitación – ahora si – dije tomando las tijeras que casualmente se encontraban en mi escritorio y levantándome para atraparla, ella corrió y bajó las escaleras como _Speede Gonzales. _Vi como se adentraba en la cocina, y cuando por fin estuve en la habitación vi como se aferraba al cuerpo de mi madre.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó al no entender la reacción de la pequeña.

- Nada mami – dije antes de que Nessie hablara – solo que Reneesme no quiere dejarse cortar las puntas de su cabello, ya sabes que está disparejo.

- ¡oh! Si, Vamos pequeña, solo te cortará las puntitas de tu pelo.

- Pero mami… - se quejó

- Nada de _peros, _mejor ve con Kate y deja que te empareje esas puntas – la enana tragó saliva en seco y yo grité mi victoria internamente – ve, antes de que esté lista la cena – le ordenó dándole suaves golpes en sus nalguitas. De pronto se escuchó la puerta de la casa y ella salió corriendo a recibir al recién llegado.

- ¡Papi! – gritó a modo de saludo y aventándose a él.

- Hola princesita – la tomó en brazos – ¿cómo está la bebita de la casa? – yo los miraba desde la puerta de la cocina. La muy odiosa hizo un puchero - ¿quién le hizo algo a mi angelito? – le preguntó haciendo una carita tonta y la chamaca me apuntó – ¡Katherine! – gritó mi nombre e hizo que resonara en toda la casa.

- Papito, yo te juro que no hice nada, solo quería recortarle las puntos al cabellito de mi hermanita, ¿recuerdas que me lo pediste la otra vez? – el frunció el ceño y luego lo relajó. Hacía unos meses que había pasado clases de corte y peinado y ahora todas mis hermanas me pedían que las peine o les corte el cabello.

- Cierto – dijo acercándose y presionando sus cálidos labios en mi frente – ten, toma a tu hermana y arréglala – me la puso en mis brazos y la agarré, pero ella se resistía a dejar el cuello de mi padre – vamos cariño, es solo un corte, nada más – y el mismo sacó los pequeños brazos de su angelito que rodeaban su cuello y se retiró hacia la cocina.

- ¡Por favor! ¡por favor! No me hagas daño – me pedía mientras subía con ella en brazos.

- No te prometo nada – le contesté llegando a mi habitación, pegué la puerta, prendí es stereo a todo volumen y la puse en la silla amarrándole las manos a la misma con cintas de cabello. Ella comenzó a llorar y se veía tan débil que me sentí mal, pero me las tenía que pagar.

Tomé su cabello cobrizo entre mis manos, si Bella me viera haciéndole esto a su bebé me mataría. ¡Ups!, creo que se me olvidó contarles este pedacito de la historia, en realidad Reneesme no es mi hermana, es hija de mi hermana Bella, solo que como la tuvo a 3 días de cumplir los 16 años y estaba sola mis padres le dieron el apellido a la bebé y la hicieron pasar por su hija, para que mi hermana pudiera seguir con sus estudios, la niña no le dice mamá a Bella, pero le dice _Mimí,_ es un sobre nombre que le enseñaron a Nessie para referirse a mi hermana, ya que ésta no quería estar fuera de la vida de su hija, ni que la viera como hermana, la pequeña sabe que ella la tuvo en su vientre, pero aún no comprende bien las cosas.

- ¿Lista? – pregunté

- Por favor no me hagas daño Kate – dijo llorando

Volví a tomar su cabello entre mis manos, cuando escuchó la tijera cortar y vió caer un pedazo de cabello al piso lloró aún más.

- ERES MALVADA – gritó y yo no podía dejar de reír, me agarré el estómago porque sentí que me caía de cara de tanta risa, casi me hago pipí – NO TE RIAS – volvió a gritar mientras lloraba – le diré a mi mimí – dijo sollozando y fui calmándome de apoco.

- Perdón – le dije secándome las lágrimas que había derramado a causa de la risa – es que fue tan gracioso ver como llorabas por tu cabello cuando ni siquiera te lo corté – agarré una muñeca sin cabello - ¿ves? – le mostré – se lo corté a la muñeca no a ti.

- Eres mala – susurró aún llorando, me dio tanta pena y la abracé

- Perdóname ¿Si? – le pedí mientras desamarraba sus manitas

- ¿por qué me odias? – cuestionó y ésta vez sentí ya demasiado remordimiento, se veía tan tierna así.

- No te odio – tomé su pequeño rostro entre mis manos – solo que te quería demostrar que no sólo tú puedes hacer travesuras.

- Pero yo soy la pequeña – reprochó.

- Pero me la debías, ¿Te acuerdas cuando el año pasado me pegaste goma de mascar en el cabello? – ella asintió y sentí otra vez coraje, esa vez me tuvieron que cortar el cabello al estilo de los hombres, pero todos la defendían a ella diciendo que solo era una bebé, en especial Bella, que no deja que le hagan daño a su pequeño tesoro.

- Perdón – me susurró y me dio un beso, y eso terminó por ablandarme.

- Para que veas que no es bonito – le dije haciéndole cosquillas, las dos reíamos y caímos al piso, pero unos fuertes golpes en la puerta nos hicieron parar.

- Kate bájale a la música y abre ésta puerta, sabes que no me gusta que estén encerradas – nos regañó mi mamá y no esperé ni un minuto para obedecerle, le abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella, imponente como siempre con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el piso con un pié. Miró cada recoveco de mi habitación y nos miró – ¡tú! – me apuntó con el ceño fruncido – acomoda este desastre antes de la cena – me sentenció – y tú pequeñita – le dijo con voz dulce a Nessie que aún se encontraba en el piso riéndose – tienes que bañarte o vendrá tu mimí y te regañará, y no queremos eso ¿verdad mi angelito? – le preguntó, ella negó y levantó los brazos para que mi madre la cargue, y sin objeción lo hizo. Yo rodé los ojos, era increíble como a esta niña todo le salía bién.

Me tomó un largo tiempo dejar mi habitación _presentable_, pero lo logré, me bañé y bajé a cenar. Ayudé a mi madre a poner la mesa y 7:00 de la noche llegaron las chicas, Rose, Irina, Alice y la persona que menos quería que llegue… Bella.

- Hola familia ya llegamos – Gritó Alice

En menos de un segundo se escuchó la voz chillona de Reneesme.

- ¡Mimí! – chilló al ver a Bella y sin más corrió a recibirla. Yo me metí a la cocina para evitarlo, pero sabía que eso no podría durar mucho tiempo. En menos de cinco minutos oí gritar a una furiosa Bella.

- ¡Katherine Swan! Hablaré contigo seriamente después de la cena.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Bueno mis nenas, aqui les dejo una nueva historia :D ojalá y les guste :D son historias reales que recopilé para hacer un fic lindo :D**

**Y bueno, cada capítulo va dedicado a mis hermanas :D**

**Hoy se lo dedicaré a Lizbeth xD quien me tuvo que soportar jejeje.**

**Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos**

POV BELLA

Llegué a casa después de un ajetreado día en la universidad, lo único que quería era cenar, tomar una ducha y dormirme junto a mi bebé.

Alice abrió la puerta y ni bien puso un pie dentro de casa gritó.

- Hola familia ya llegamos.

Ni bien hubo dicho eso mi pequeña llegó corriendo a recibirme.

- ¡Mimí! – chilló llegando a mis brazos

- Hola bebé ¿cómo fue tu día? – pregunté u ella agachó su rostro en un tierno puchero - ¿qué pasó mi bebita?

- Kate me hizo una muy fea broma, dijo que me iba a cortar el cabello y dejarme pelona. – sé que fue una simple broma, pero detesto que se las jueguen a mi pequeña.

- ¡Katherine Swan! Hablaré contigo seriamente después de la cena. – grité.

- ¿Por qué ese grito? – salió mamá en su defensa

- Es algo entre las dos mamita – le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

…

La cena pasó tranquila contando lo que nos había pasado en el trabajo, universidad, escuela o simplemente en la casa, estos momentos en familia no los cambiaba por nada.

Después de ayudar a mamá a lavar los platos y darme una ducha fui a hablar con Kate. Toqué su puerta y ella la abrió con algo de temor.

- Pasa – me invitó.

- Kate ¿Por qué lo hiciste?, ¿No crees que estás demasiado grande como para jugar a esas cosas con una niña de apenas 4 años?

- Si, lo sé – dijo en un susurro con la cabeza baja

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que entiéndeme, sabes que yo no soy de aguantar niños, con la única que me contengo de todo es Reneesme, pero también tengo mis límites Bella, ella es muy traviesa y necesitaba _una cucharada de su propio chocolate_, yo no entiendo porqué la defiendes tanto si sabes que es el demonio en persona.

- No hables de esa manera, tú no sabes nada, no entiendes nada – dije entre dientes

- ¡Entonces explícame! – exclamó

- Ella se parece tanto a él – dije rendida y sentándome en su cama con las manos cubriendo mi rostro, mis ojos picaron y las lágrimas cayeron solas.

- Aún sigues enamorada de él – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación y yo no pude más que asentir – que masoquista eres hermana.

- Lo sé – acepté – pero es que fue mi gran amor y tener a Reneesme es como un pequeño recuerdo de él, el cual marcó mi vida para siempre – ella se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó – no sé que hago contándole mis penas a mi hermana menor – dije riendo, tratando de opacar las lágrimas.

- Sabes que estaré siempre para ti

- Lo sé, pero eso no evita que te regañe por hacer llorar a mi chiquita

- al menos admite que fue una muy buena broma

- si, lo admito, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

- te quiero

- yo también – y diciendo esas palabras salí de la habitación de Kate.

…

- no te vayas, no te vayas – gritaba Nessie

- amor, mimí tiene que hacer un trabajo para la universidad

- no me dejes sola

- mi vida no te dejaré sola te cuidará mamá

- mamá no sabe jugar – dijo en un susurro para que no la escuche René, no pude evitar sonreír

- Y ¿con quién te quieres quedar?

- Con….. – pensó por unos segundos – Vanessa – gritó

- Pero ella no está, salió con sus amigas

- Llámala para que vuelva rapidito – dijo haciendo la carita que aprendió del gato con botas en Shrek

- Ok – me rendí, saqué mi celular y marqué el número. Sonó tres veces y al cuarto contestó

- Hola hermana ¿Qué pasó? – saludó Vanessa

- Ponlo en altavoz, ponlo en altavoz – rogaba mi bebé mientras jalaba mi brazo, y como buena consentidora lo hice

- ¿Dónde estás? – le cuestionó

- Ps aquí, a fuera del cine esperando un taxi para ir a la casa

- ¿Fuiste al cine? – preguntó

- Si – contestó ella y los ojos de _mi pequeño angelito_ brillaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

- ¿Por qué no me llevaste? – casi le grita

- Porque era una película para mayores de 18 años y tú solo tienes 4 – dijo como si tal, sabía que era mentira, pero se pasaba esta niña

- Y tú 10 – le respondió Nessie – le diré a mamá

- No, no, es mentira enana

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste!

- Te in vitaré chocolate

- ¿chocolate?

- Si, te invitaré chocolate

- Wiiiiiiiii – chilló

- Pero déjame llegar ¿ok?

- Oki doki

- Bye

- Bye – yo sonreí al ver la facilidad con la que se dejaba convencer por una barra de chocolate.

La miré y ella saltaba, sus ojitos brillaban por la ilusión de tener su ansiado chocolate, en eso se parecía a él, siempre con su adicción al chocolate _"Tus ojos son los que me hipnotizan, igual de oscuros que el chocolate, mi única adicción" _suspiré al recordarlo.

- Mimí – llamó mi atención

- ¿si mi amor?

- ¿Con quién me quedaré entonces?

- Si quieres me puedo hacer cargo de ella – se ofreció Irina. No le vi nada de malo, al fin y al cabo era solo menor con 2 años de mí.

POV IRINA

¡Yeah! Hoy me quedé a cargo de mi adorada sobrimana o ¿hermasobri?, lo que sea, el punto es que estoy a cargo de ese pequeño diablillo, Bella exagera al sobreprotegerla, pero bueno, ella es la mimí.

- ¿jugamos Nessie?

- ¿a qué? – preguntó entusiasmada

- A la guerra, pero no cualquier guerra, si no – hice una pausa dramática y me agaché para llegar a su altura y poder susurrarle a su oído – de pinturas – terminé la frase

- Siiiii – gritó

- ¡Shhhhhh! – no hagas tanto ruido, o mamá se dará cuenta de nuestro juego y no nos dejará jugar

- Cierto – asintió ella en un susurro.

- ¡niñas! – llamó mamá y Ness y yo salimos a su encuentro

- ¿si? – dijimos al unísono

- Saldré a hacer las compras para la despensa, Irina cuida a Reneesme y tú mi angelito pórtate bien – dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo por la puerta. La pequeña y yo nos miramos y luego sonreímos de oreja a oreja.

- Comenzamos a la cuenta de tres – le dije y ella sintió – uno, dos y tres…

* * *

**N/A:**

**Otro capítulo de este fic :D les dejaré en incógnita lo que viene _"La guerra de pinturas Nessie Vs Irina" _**

**No es un capítulo muy emocionante, pero sí bastante tierno.**

**Va dedicado a mi hermana Mayra, Annabel y Tania**

**Las quiero**

**-Annie-**


End file.
